


If you’ve got it, haunt it!!

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Absolutely Done Cisco, Alternate Universe, Barry and Len are ghosts, Cheeky Barry, Cisco just wants to shower in peace people, Fluff, Ghost Barry, Ghost Len, Ghosts, Hartley is more mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Snarky Len, haunting Cisco and Hartley's home, rather than featured in this, that's all he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Barry!” Cisco chided, narrowed his eyes. He felt his eye twitch as the other shrugged off his irritation. “We agreed that you and Len would avoid us when we were in here.”“And during sex.”Both Cisco and Barry turned to see another transparent man sitting up on the bathroom counter, leaning back against the mirror behind him.Or, poor Cisco just wants to shower but his ghostly roommates (the ones the realtor NEGLECTED TO MENTION when he and his new husband bought their house!!) won't let him have one in pease.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	If you’ve got it, haunt it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

“Holy shit,” Cisco cries out, voice nearly shrill with how high pitched it was. He yanked the shower curtain back, bringing it up to cover himself as he stared at the head in the middle of his shower wall.

He glared as he watched the head move back as its lips parted, letting out a tinkle of cheerful giggles. Cisco glared, taking a moment to calm down, while reaching over and shutting the water off.

“I thought we talked about this, Barry,” Cisco grumbles, voice twined with anger, frustration and just a touch of a whine. He inches back, sneaking his free hand out to grab his towel off the hook. He quickly yanked it off and brought it in, wrapping it around himself as quickly as he possibly could.

Cisco watched as the rest of the body stepped through, the other shrugging his shoulders as he did so, gliding through the shower to stand in the rest of the bathroom. Cisco let a few soft swears at the back side of the translucent body.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist,” the ghost, Barry, announces with a cheeky grin. He watches as Cisco slowly, carefully, climbs out of the stall, tightening the towel around his waist as he goes.

“ _Barry_!” Cisco chides, narrowing his eyes. He felt his eye twitch as the other shrugged off his irritation. “We agreed that you and Len would avoid us when we were in the bathroom.”

“And your room, when you two are having sex.”

Both Cisco and Barry turned to see another transparent man sitting up on the bathroom counter, leaning back against the mirror behind him.

“Now, now Scarlet, you’re going to make me think you don’t want me anymore,” the man drawled out as he turned his head to look over at Barry before slipping down and stalking over to the lithe man.

“Don’t be jealous, Lenny,” Barry quipped with a sly smile, as he reached out to grab onto the other man’s hips. “You know you’re the only man for me,” he pulled the man close into his space. He grinned as Len started bringing his hands up to reach for Barry, but stopped when Cisco gave another shriek.

“Guys! We talked about this as well,” Cisco hissed out, before letting out a huff of frustration. Shaking his head, he gripped the towel before stomping over towards the door. Throwing it open, he pointed out towards the hallway. “You guys have a room for this exact reason! Go have ghostly sex in there and let me get back to my shower!”

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Ramon,” Len drawled out, lips curving up into a leering smirk. “Hartley doesn’t mind if we put on a show for him.” Len let out a deep chuckle as Cisco squawked in disbelief.

“Hartley, no, you’re, that’s, _WHAT_ ,” Cisco sputtered out, voice rising towards the end.

“Not jealous at all,” Len smirked, before pulling Barry off behind him as they glided out of the room through the wall. “I guess we shouldn’t tell him what we got up to when he went off to his last convention.”

“ _WHAT_!” Cisco cried out sharply as he stuck his head out the doorway, glaring at the empty hallway. He stayed there for a moment, before going back in and slammed the door shut. “I need to finish ghost proofing this damn house,” he muttered as he went back to his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
